Cheating and comforting
by ID Code-007
Summary: What happens after they become friends, they become a couple and one cheating on the other one? Find out. My own version.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the world

_25 August 1997_

In the middle of the city of New York, where most people were running to and fro, there located a 150-feet tall hospital. It was called North Hospital. Newborn cries could be heard here and there, nurses could be seen running here and there. In one particular operation room, non-stop feminine screams spread through the entire floor.

"ARGHHHH", the chipette cried.

She was called Brittany. She was a 15-year old woman who married with Alvin Seville, a world-wide famous singer. He was a hard-working and honest munk. Alvin was startled by the painful screams. His heart hurt when he heard his wife cry out in agony. He started to panic and walked in circles. He was too nervous.

Then came another scream, "ARGHHH!"

The nurses around Brittany and just kept on consoling her to calm down, but she just couldn't hear. It was pain that was way too unbearable. She gripped on a nurse's hand squeezing it at the same time. With each cry the pain became more intense, and she would squeeze the nurse's hand more tightly with such great force that the nurse's hand could be broken at any second. Finally, with one last cry, she felt the pain go away. There was silence for a second, then came the newborn cries from her baby. Brittany felt a wave of relief flush through her whole body, and she finally released the nurse's hand, who clutched her hand painfully, shaking it violently.

Outside, Alvin expected to hear another wave of screams, but instead, he heard an angelic baby cry, "Waa… Waa…"

Then the doors were swung open and the doctor came out and said, "Mr. Seville, Your wife requests you to go inside…"

Alvin didn't even hear him say the last word and pushed the doctor aside. He ran to the bed and sat down on the chair. He stretched out his hand and caressed Brittany's cheek. Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she caught Alvin's hand and held it gently. Alvin could see her face filled with tears of happiness.

"You did it, Brit… You did it." Alvin didn't know what to say. He just kept saying that.

Brittany smiled weakly and kissed Alvin's cheek, "Aww… Thanks Alvie."

Then the nurse holding their baby came and Brittany took their baby into her arms gently. It was so small and fragile that it was only as long as Alvin's forearm.

"Aww… She's so cute!" Brittany exclaimed and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Alvin then said, "Hey Britt, can I hold her?"

Brittany smiled sweetly and said, "I don't see why not, since she is our daughter."

She handed the baby to Alvin, while Alvin stretched out his arms in order to have a firm catch. He kissed her forehead and cradled her in her arms. He whispered, "Aww… you're just so cute and beautiful, just like your mom."

Brittany overhead and smiled, scooting towards Alvin, leaning her head against his broad shoulders and sighed, "From now on, we are a family. We are parents of a daughter. We would have to stay together no matter what."

Alvin agreed with that, saying, "Yeah. I guess I'll spend more time on our family. You two are way more important than my job, my career. I love you two."

Brittany didn't reply at first. She just crushed her lips towards Alvin's. God! How she missed this feeling. She felt secure and safe. After 10 seconds, she pulled away, again leaned onto Alvin's shoulders, and then asked, "What shall we name her?"

Alvin said with a shrug, "I don't know. Maybe you decide."

Brittany smiled and said, "Maybe Christie?"

Alvin nodded his head and said, "That's a beautiful name. From now on, she is our daughter, Christie."

Brittany looked at their baby, who is now called Christie, and kissed her on the forehead again before saying, "Welcome to the world, Christie!"


	2. Chapter 2: Another Child

On the same day, on the other side of the United States, a boy was born in Texas town.

"Push, Elsa… Push!"

A male spoke. He was called Tony. He was a tall munk who's engaged to Elsa, his wife, who is now giving birth to their son.

"I don't think I can do it…" She managed to whisper. She groaned in pain, and she knew that she would faint any second because of the drowsiness.

"No, Elsa… Stay awake… Just do it, for me…" Tony said gently. He clutched Elsa's paw with his own, caressing it at the same time.

"ARGHHHH", she cried again. As time passed by the pain worsened, and it was just like hell fire burning in her stomach. She didn't realize she was actually squeezing Tony's paw so hard that he could even hear hi bones crack a bit. But Tony just stayed still and didn't withdraw his paw from Elsa's, for he knew that Elsa's pain was way more serious.

"ARGHHHH", she cried again, louder than before. She squeezed Tony's paw again, and this time Tony couldn't help but squeak out in pain, but in a silent way, fearing that he would intervene Elsa for giving birth. This is the time that he ought not to discourage Elsa.

Then finally, with the loudest cry Elsa had ever had, she pushed for one last time. Then an angelic cry soon broke out, and she could feel her muscles relieve once again. She released Tony's paw, and slumped into the bed more deeper.

This time, Tony caught his paw in mid-air, and he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, "OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!" He ran around the room like an insane man.

Elsa finally realized that she accidentally hurt her beloved munk, and said, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

Tony finally calmed down, sat by Elsa and smiled weakly. He joked, "You could have killed me in this."

Elsa hit him in his arm playfully and said, "You put me into this you know. So, we are equal."

He grinned competitively, "Well well well, the competitive Elsa has finally returned."

Elsa just whispered, "Just shut up and kiss me already."

Tony moved closer, and their lips finally met. They moaned in the kiss, but ware interrupted by a nurse, coughing. They pulled away and looked at her, realizing that in her hands was their new born child. Elsa stretched out her arms in order to catch her baby, their baby gently. She cradled it softly, squealing slightly, "You're so cute!"

She nuzzled into their baby's fur. He was just so irresistible!

She kissed him on the forehead and cradled him gently. She turned to Tony and smiled, "He's our child. He's our most precious thing that we can ever have."

Tony pouted, "If he gets a kiss, why don't I get a kiss?"

Elsa laughed and punched him in the chest, singing softly, "Oh don't play now. If you are getting jealous, no kiss for a month~~~"

Tony tensed up and changed a face, saying, "Oh yeah he's our baby. He's the most perfect thing we could ever want. You can kiss him. You can kiss him."

Elsa giggled and kissed Tony on the cheek, saying, "You are so funny. Of course I'll kiss you, won't I?"

Tony sighed in relieve. He scooted himself towards Elsa and said, "Now that we have a baby. The first thing we have to do is to give a name to the baby. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know. I just too exhausted after all these. I couldn't figure out one. Can you?"

"Why don't we call him Alvin? Alvin Henderson."

"That's wonderful," Elsa squealed. He turned to see Alvin who was fast asleep in her arms. She smiled lovingly and kissed him on the forehead again, "From now on you we are a family. Welcome to the Henderson family, little Alvin."

Tony smiled at Elsa and kissed her on the cheek, saying, "You are such a great mom."

Elsa smiled, "Without a great dad, I'm nothing but an ordinary chipette. You made me special. Thanks Tony, for everything."

Tony grinned.

Elsa continued, "You know, I had always wanted to have a family. And now that we have a baby, and my wish is completed. Hmm… What else should we but for little Alvin?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know. You know, like baby stuff, a bed and baby food. Isn't taking care of babies all the same?"

Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled, "I didn't know that you were an expert on it."

Tony said, "Ah… That's minor business. The main focus is that we would have to raise our child together. We would have to face any temptations and difficulties together. Agree?"

Elsa nodded, "Agree."

She looked to their child, saying, "Welcome to the world, Alvin."


	3. Chapter 3: When they first met

_1 September 2006_

9 years later, Alvin and Christie both grew up to be kids.

_With Alvin…_

"Mom? What time is it now?"

"Honey, its half past seven now. The school bus will arrive at any minute. Hurry, or you'll be late for school."

Alvin's mom, Elsa, said in the kitchen.

Alvin got ready and swung his bag over his shoulders before crying out, "Mom, dad, I'm going to school!"

Elsa came out and hugged her son, kissing him on the forehead, "Do have fun, Alvin."

Alvin smiled and hugged her mom, saying, "I will mom."

Elsa released him and Alvin got out and waited at the bus stop, waving at his mom. Her mom smiled and waved back, blowing a kiss to him before getting inside again.

_With Christie…_

"Mommy, I don't want to go school."

"Why?"

"Do I need to?"

"Of course sweetheart. If you don't go to school, you cannot get knowledge. If you want to be a good girl, just go to school."

Brittany kissed her daughter and said. "Just have fun and make friends."

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"What are you scared of? Just get to know them and you'll get along with them. That is how mommy and daddy met."

"Really?"

"Really." Brittany smiled. "Now off you go!"

Christie calmed down and obeyed her mother. She ran out of the door, with Brittany closing it for her.

She went to the bus stop but stopped in her tracks to see a chipmunk waiting at the bus stop. She walked towards him slowly and said, "Hi."

"Hi." The boy replied. "You must be in the neighbourhood."

Christie blushed wildly, "Um… Yeah. I just live across the road." She then pointed to her house.

The boy got excited, "Really? Wow I live next doors."

Christie blushed again, "Oh! What a coincidence!"

The boy said, "By the way, nice to meet you. I'm Alvin, Alvin Henderson."

Christie smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Christie, Christie Seville."

Just then, the bus came. Alvin found two empty seats and motioned his counterpart to go seat with him. Christie accepted and sat next to him."

Throughout the whole ride, they were silent and just looked around.

Christie decided to break the eerie silence. "Hey Alvin."

Alvin turned his head to face her, "Yeah?"

Christie asked, "So… are you excited about having school?"

Alvin smiled and said, "Of course. I love school."

Christie said, "Oh. I actually don't like school that much."

Alvin asked, "Why? Isn't school fun?"  
Christie rolled her eyes but said sarcastically, "Boringggg…"

Alvin just laughed and said, "I'm sure you will like it. Try to think of it, you can learn whatever you want to know, you can make friends and you can…"

Christie rolled her eyes and said, "I know. I know. But just to think of how much homework we need to do, it just creeps me out."

Alvin gave a reassuring smile and said, "Come on. That's just homework. Once you are done with it, you can play . It won't eat you."

Christie giggled at this little joke and said, "Thanks, I guess. Well, after hearing what you've said, maybe you're right. I'm just worrying too much."

Alvin smiled and said, "That's the spirit. Hey, wanna have lunch with me?"

Christie blushed, "Sure, I guess."

"Great."

The bus came to a halt and the door opened. Kids were leaving the school bus, leaving Alvin and Christie behind alone.

"Well, see you at lunchtime."

Alvin said. Christie replied with a smile, "Ok. See you."

They walked to their respective classrooms and waved to goodbye.

Christie entered the room and saw bunches of humans (in this story, the chipmunks and chipettes are in their normal size) towering over her. She felt a bit nervous, but just proceeded to an empty seat.

She sat down and glanced around the classroom. Classes won't start until 8:00am. It was now 7:55am, which means that she had 5 minutes before school actually started."

A girl sat beside her and said, "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine. What's your name?"

Brittany replied, "I'm Christie. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Mind if I sit beside you?"

"No. Feel free."

"Thanks."

At the same time, the teacher came inside and said, "Ok good morning class. I'm History teacher this year. I'm Miss Peterson. Ok, so let's begin by introducing ourselves, shall we…"

The classes went by in a blur. Then it was lunchtime.

Christie went to the canteen and hopped onto the counter. She bought her food and waited for it. Just then, something bumped into her. She turned around and saw Alvin. They were so close that they brushed their lips slightly. Alvin backed away and they both blushed. Alvin apologized, "I'm sorry."

Christie said, "Nevermind. We can seat over there."

She pointed towards an empty table.

"Ok," Alvin replied.

They both got their food and went to the table, seating next to each other.

"So, Christie, what do you have after lunch?"

"English Literature."  
Alvin got excited, "Really? I have it too!"

"Cool."

For the rest of the time, they got to know each other more by introducing themselves towards each other, about what they like, what they hate and other random things.

Then the bell rang. Alvin stood up and said, "Well, let's walk to class now."

Christie stood up and said, "Alright."

In class, they were instructed to seat beside each other. They couldn't believe their luck, but Christie was more excited. She got to seat beside her friend!

After school, they walked home.

Alvin said, "Hey, why don't you come over to my house and do homework with me? Then we can hang out or something after that."

Christie gasped and said, "Awesome. I'm sure we would have fun."

They both laughed. Alvin slowly held Christie's paw and said, "Best friends?"

Christie blushed but gripped into his paw saying, "Best friends."

They walked towards their house holding their paws together.

Alvin and Christie both knew a thing. They were in love with each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect Match

After some time they arrived home. Christie immediately ran into her house and changed her clothes, then packed her things into a small backpack and ran back downstairs. Her mother, Brittany came out from the kitchen and asked, "Hey honey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to a friend's home to do homework. Be back at 7pm."

Brittany smiled, "Wow guess what, you managed to overcome your fear and make a friend already? Who is it?"

Christie blushed and said shyly, "He's a boy living next to us. He is called Alvin."

Brittany smiled and knelt down to hug her daughter. She then said, "Well I honestly feel happy for you. Have fun and be back on time."

Christie laughed, "Thanks mom."

Brittany released Christie so that she could run towards Alvin's house.

She arrived at his house and politely knocked. While waiting, she couldn't help but smile a bit. She wanted to be pretty in front of him. She quickly straightened her dress and made her hair. Finally she was satisfied, and that was when Alvin opened the door.

"Hi. You are so fast."

"Yeah. Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Alvin chuckled, "No not at all. By the way you look pretty."

Christie blushed and said shyly, "You think? Thank you."

Alvin laughed and said, "Are you gonna stay there forever or what?"

She laughed also and went into his house, "No of course, silly."

Alvin's mom just happened to appear in the living room.

"Hey Alvin is this your friend?"

"Yeah mom. I just met her and got to know her today. She is called Christie."

"Hi," Christie greeted.

Elsa said, "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Elsa, Alvin's mom. Well, I gotta go because I have to buy stuff for dinner. Why don't you come over and have dinner?"

Christie shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but my mom asked me to go back home at 7pm. She had already prepared dinner for me. Maybe next time."

Elsa said, "Yeah nevermind. Maybe next time. Just be good and do your homework. You can go to the back garden to play after you have done your work." Then she closed the door and walked towards the supermarket.

"Where's your dad?" Christie asked curiously.

"He's at work and won't be home till 8pm,"Alvin replied, "As always." He then added.

"So... That's means we're alone?"

"Yep. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all."

"Come on, let's not waste our time and finish our homework first. Then we can hang out."

Christie smiled, "Great. Let's go now."

Alvin held out his hand, "Ok, let's go to my room."

Christie grabbed his hand and Alvin led him upstairs. She could feel her face heat up when she was holding his hand. She expected it to be tiny and soft, but it turned out that he had a strong grip, and she felt secure.

Finally, they reached Alvin's bedroom, and Alvin opened the door for Christie politely.

When Christie first entered the room, she was amazed. It was a rather large room, and his stuff were neatly placed. There was a bookshelf, a bed and a desk. On the desk, there was paperwork that was neatly folded and placed on a laptop. She also found an mp3 player on it.

She then turned her head to look towards her left. What attracted her was that there was a red electric guitar placed at the corner, with an amplifier beside it.

"Hey Alvin," She asked, "You play the guitar?"

Alvin grinned, "Of course. Would I just buy it for decoration?"

Christie giggled, "Oh yeah. You really do love music."

Alvin nodded, "Yes, I really love music, and my idol is Alvin Seville."

Christie froze. She stuttered, "Wait... You mean... Alvin Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

Alvin was surprised. He asked, "Wow, you know them? Then you must be a big fan of him too."

Christie giggled again before saying, "Actually, he's my father."

Alvin widened his eyes, "Really? Wow that's cool!"

Christie couldn't help but laugh at this side of Alvin. He was more likely to be a mature munk, but when it turns out to this business, he turns childish (well they are kids literally). She said, "If you like, you can visit him some time."

Alvin's eyes shone. He asked, "Really? Can I go and visit him tomorrow?"

Christie said, "Of course. Now let's finish our homework. I want to hear you play the guitar."

Alvin grinned mischievously, " Okey dokey."

They started to do their homework, and it turns out that Christie sucked at Math. Alvin was being a real good tutor, and she could understand more than she could at school. She really wanted to thank Alvin for being so kind of her. In the old days, back when she was in kindergarten, kids around always neglected her because they were jealous of her parents' fame. She was always alone and unhappy. She thought that no one except her parents really cared about her, and that she would never make friends. But now, everything was different. With Alvin, she felt happy and optimistic about everything. He changed her totally.

They finally finished their homework and Alvin sighed as he laid on his bed.

Christie moved towards the bed and crawled down beside Alvin and laid down beside him. She kissed Alvin on the cheek who blushed. He asked, "What was that for?"

Christie also blushed and said, "For helping me and caring about me."

Alvin said, "Well that's what best friends are for."

Christie smiled. She knew that he was a true friend. She knew she could rely on him. She knew she could tell him everything. She teased, "Hey, did you forget about something? I know you don't know how to play the guitar. Let me teach you"

Alvin grinned and said, "Never. I forgot that just now, maybe I play a song."

He moved towards the guitar and picked it up. he switched on the power supply of the amplifier and turned down the volume. He didn't want to disturb his neighbours.

He started to sing Bad Day from Alvin Seville, his idol, which he liked most:

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Christie stayed quiet and stared at Alvin. He was truly amazing, and he was as great as her father.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carry'in on_

Christie decided to join in.

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had bad day_

This time Alvin was amazed at how Christie sang. She just hit the notes perfectly and she sang like an angel.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

They sang in harmony

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_Oh, Holiday_

Alvin:

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

Christie:  
_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

Alvin:

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

Christie:

_Oh you and I_

Alvin:

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Then together they sang in harmony:

_'Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

They chorused for the grand final:

_You had a bad day_

They both panted after the song and wiped off the sweat due to their hard work.

Alvin was the first to speak, "Wow. That was..."

Christie concluded, "Amazing."

Alvin complemented, "You sing beautiful."

Christie smiled, "You are not bad yourself either."

They smiled. They kissed each other on the lips. They were a perfect match.

After that they pulled away and said in unison, "I love you."

They just laid on the bed afterwards, watching the sunset outside. Christie leaned her head against Alvin's shoulders, while he placed an arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5: New comer and cheating

_12 February 2013_

After seven years, they were already 16 years old. They had become a couple. Alvin joined the football team while Christie joined the cheerleaders. They were the captains of their respective teams.

It was physics lesson for Christie, which she was unenthusiastic of. The teacher came in and the students greeted him.

"Class, we have a new student here this year. This is Brendon, Brendon Clarks. Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?"

On the teacher's desk there was a chipmunk who was rather shy yet good-looking. Christie fixed her eyes on him and looked at him dreamily.

"Hi everyone… My name is Brendon. I just moved here two weeks ago and I'm new here, and uh… I like reading books and … uh… I hope I can get along with all of you soon."

"That's alright Brendon. Now you can sit next to Christie. Christie, please be a dear and help Brendon follow up."

Christie murmured something and then faked a smile and said, "Not a problem, ma'am."

"Good. Now Brendon, take a seat and I'll start teaching."

Brendon walked to his seat and sat down. Christie couldn't help but look at him occasionally. He was too good looking, and he was so dreamy.

After class, all the students packed their belongings, and Christie walked up to Brendon and said, "Hi, I'm Christie Seville, the one sitting next to you in Physics."

Brendon said merely, "I'm Brendon. Nice to meet you."

Christie smiled, "Me too. So, are you free at lunchtime?"

Brendon asked, "Yeah. So…"

Christie just quickly spat out, "Have lunch with me. Then we can know more about each other.

Brendon shrugged and said, "Sure. I guess that's fine for me."

At lunchtime they met up at the queuing place. They bought their lunch and started to make their way towards an empty seat. They sat down and started eating, while having a conversation about some random stuff, like what they like, what they dislike and what silly things they did in the past.

Just then, Alvin came in and saw Christie with another boy. The boy seemed to be telling a joke, which made Christie laughed while holding her stomach. Alvin was a bit suspicious, but shrugged to get away the thought of Christie cheating on him. Sure, he was with girls sometimes, but he loved Christie the most. He hoped that Christie was like him, loving him back and just gets along with friends.

He started to walk away from them until they disappeared out of his eyesight.

_14 February 2013_

It was Valentine's Day. Tonight there was a Valentine prom at school. Alvin decided to invite Christie to go there, so he bought her something special. He spent his whole month's savings to buy this in order to give her a surprise. Classes were dismissed earlier so that the school can prepare for the setting. Alvin was really excited, so he decided to go ask Christie immediately.

He saw Christie by her lockers putting her textbooks in it. He smiled and went up behind her and hugged her. Christie was startled and she squealed and turned around. She frowned and said, "You scared me to death."

Alvin was slightly surprised. Christie was never like that. She would tackle him and kiss him if he had done that. But now it was weird. She seemed to be different. She was not the Christie he knew.

"Um… I was just thinking if you would like to go to the prom with…"

"Of course I will go to the prom tonight! God, will I not go there?"

Alvin was a bit taken back but managed to say, "Ok then. Meet me at the hall entrance?"

Christie just turned away while saying casually, "Yeah. See you tonight."

Alvin waved sadly, "See you tonight."

Once she was gone, he began to think: Why was she so different? Why did she act like that? Well, probably she's not in the mood because of the homework.

Alvin shrugged and just whistled along. He started to walk back home.

At 6pm, he was already dressed in a fine black tuxedo with a red tie. He brought the surprise with him which he intended to give to Christie.

He took the bus to the street that was nearest to his school. He got off the bus and made his way towards the hall entrance. He was looking around and saw something that shocked him and at the same time broke his heart. He saw Christie kissing with the boy he saw two days ago having lunch with her.

He was so shocked that he dropped the surprise he brought. A second later, it landed on the floor causing a loud crash. Everyone stopped their moves including Christie. She was suddenly frightened to see Alvin. She let go of Brendon and started to move her way towards Alvin.

Alvin's lips and fist trembled. He was in utter shock.

Christie looked up and said, "Look, it isn't what it seems like…"

Alvin stopped her, "No. I see it with my bare eyes. How could you… How could you cheat on me?"

Christie pleaded, "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. I love you."

Tears started to flow from Alvin's eyes and he shook his head and said with a trembling voice, "No you don't. After all I have been your boyfriend for 7 years. I have treated you like gold, I loved you, I gave you all my time, I wasted all my money on you, and I thought you loved me back. But no. You just met him two days ago and then already forget about me? How could you? Does it mean that I mean nothing to you at all? How could you? How could you just abandon our seven-year relationship and start a relationship with the boy you just met and kiss him? How could you?"

Christie pleaded again, "Alvin, please…"

Alvin just whispered weakly, "We're over."

He turned away and ran into the dark with tears in his eyes.

Christie didn't move. She just stood there like a log. Gone, everything was gone. She lost her boyfriend, the one who loved her and cared about her for seven years, and in return she cheated on him. He didn't deserve it. He deserved love and appreciation.

Christie knelt down and opened the box that Alvin left. Inside there was a broken Crystal ball, which four words were engraved onto it: _'Alvin and Christie forever'_.

Christie broke down in tears. She hurt her boyfriend, the boy which loved her for seven years. She broke his heart. It was all her fault. Thousands of regrets begin to flow among her body, and she felt very shameful. She took to her heels and began to run in order to chase after Alvin.

While she was running, she muttered in her heart: I'm sorry, Alvin. I still love you.


	6. Chapter 6: Accident

Alvin ran and ran. He was so heartbroken. Everything was ruined. The crystal ball which was intended to be a surprise for her was broken. In fact, the surprise was seeing her with another guy, which I must say, shock more than surprise.

He kept on running in the rain and didn't even bother to look at the traffic. Just then, a big black truck was speeding towards him. Of course, due to his chipmunk size the driver certainly couldn't see him, and now the fact that it was raining he couldn't even see a black dot moving across the road. At the time he saw him and pulled the brakes, it was too late. Alvin was sent flying twenty meters. Christie saw this, and without thinking she screamed, "Alvin!"

With that, she rushed towards him and came to his side. He was unconscious already, and his head was still bleeding. She cried and cried, while the driver who knocked Alvin down just panicked and dialed for an ambulance.

Five minutes later, the roaring of ambulance came and medics got out of the car and reached to Alvin, gently picking him up and putting him on a bed.

Christie also took the ambulance ride and dialed her mom and dad. She also dialed Alvin's parents to go to the hospital immediately.

During the ride, she took hold of Alvin's paw and gently guiding it into hers. She squeezed his paw, and that was when tears began to form in her eyes again.

She wept and wept, whispering into Alvin's ears, "Please be ok, Alvin. Just make through it, and I still love you, always and forever."

When they finally got to the hospital, the back door of the ambulance swung open and the medics immediately sent Alvin to the operation room, with Christie trailing behind. She sat on the chair outside, which was way too big for her. She started to cry into her hands.

It was all her fault, she thought.

Minutes later both Alvin and Christie's parents came scampering towards her. They had worried looks on their face, while Elsa was the most worried one.

"Oh, I hope he is ok."

Hearing this, Christie cried even more fiercely. Brittany and Alvin took hold of this and hugged their daughter tightly, giving her support.

"What's wrong dear? I know Alvin's in big trouble, but who can blame it?"

"It's me, mom. You would never understand," Christie sobbed and hugged her parents back, "I cheated on Alvin. He was so sad that he ran away. He didn't look around and then a car bumped into him and he was out cold."

Brittany sighed and hugged her daughter tighter and said, "Why would you do such thing? Didn't you say that you love Alvin only?"

Christie went silent.

Brittany spoke again, "You know, when you love someone, you should be loyal to the person you love. There's nothing that can stop you from loving him, even another guy who is perfect. I know you love one guy only, and that is Alvin. It is clear to understand that you are curious and want to find new excitement, but Alvin is the one who took care of you and shared the greatest moments with you, right?"

Christie nodded while Brittany continued.

"You know, a woman's one and only wish is to have a guy taking care of her, and make a family with her. A woman's wants can be never satisfied, but once you have a guy, you have your wants all fulfilled, because the guy gives you security, love and care. Nothing is more worthy than true love, and nothing will stop you from loving the guy you want. You still love Alvin, right?"

Christie nodded and said, "Of course, I love him and him only."

Brittany smiled, "That's good to hear. I hope you can apologize to Alvin once he's awake, and tell him that you still love him only."

Christie hesitated and said, "What if he never wakes up? What if he dies? What if…"

Brittany stopped her and said, "Uh uh uh, don't think of the bad side. Just think of the good side. Alvin's been with you for almost seven years. I'm sure he also loves you back. Just give him support. You ought to think of the bright side. He won't die. He's strong, and he needs you. He needs you to support him when he is going through a tough journey, right?"

Christie nodded, "Yes mom."

She yawned and added, "I'm sleepy."

Brittany let her lay her head on her shoulders and said, "Just sleep for a while. Once the operation is finished, I'll wake you up."

Christie smiled, "Thanks mom. You are the greatest mom ever."

Brittany smiled also, "Anytime, girl."

Christie drifted off to sleep and she slept what seems like a century. She had had the most peaceful sleep after her mother's consoling.

At 9pm, the nurse came out and said, "Are you Alvin's relatives?"

"Yes."

"He is still in coma and he won't wake up till next week. You can go and see him, but be sure to be quiet because most of the patients are already asleep. And also, please leave before nine-thirty, because visiting hours will end by then."  
"Thanks, ma'am."

The parents stood up and Brittany shook Christie up. Christie stretched and immediately followed them. The five came to a room they were instructed, and they went inside quietly.

On the bed, there lay Alvin, unconscious, with a small smile on his face, as if he were having a very peaceful sleep.

His parents first came up to him and helped him wipe his face with a towel. They whispered a few words to him and stepped back.

Brittany suggested, "Let's give Christie some privacy with Alvin."

Alvin's parents agreed and the four of them went out of the room and had their little talk among them.

Brittany went up to the bed. She saw many wires connected to Alvin. Several machines stood by him, as if being his only companions.

Seeing her boyfriend lying there lifeless on the bed, she couldn't help but cry a little. Once she was finished, she wiped off her face and scooted closer to him, at the same time, caressing his cheek with her paw.

She whispered, "I'm so sorry Alvin. Please be ok and get well soon. I have thought over for the past few hours. I recognized that after all these years you have become the one I love most. I love you and you only, and I am deeply sorry about what happened just now. I know that I have done the worst thing I have done in my life, but I hope you can forgive me."

She paused for a second before continuing again, "I really want to thank you for being so nice to me. You have become an important part in my life, and your place can never be replaced. I regretted everything I did for you, because I know that you didn't deserve all these. I love you, and you are my only boyfriend. There's nothing I can ever want more than a boyfriend like you. I hope you understand, although you can't hear. Just remember, I will always be by your side, and I'll never ever cheat on you again, and I promise. For the crystal ball, it was wonderful. I know you had given me all your time and money, and I really appreciate that. I love you, Alvin, and I always will, until the end of the world."

She kissed pecked Alvin on the lips and took one last look at him before leaving.

Once she stepped out of the room, she followed her parents and went home.

Back at home, she prayed. She never prayed in her life, and this is the first time for her, that she didn't really know how to, but she tried her best:

_Mighty God, please make sure that Alvin is ok, and do make sure he wakes up soon. I felt guilty of treating Alvin like that. After all, he has been a perfect boyfriend for me. I hope he will forgive me, and I promise I will never do it again. Amen._

Before she slept, she turned around and picked up the heart-shaped photo frame which contained a photo of her and Alvin together and kissed it, saying, "Goodnight Alvin, get well soon.

She closed her eyes while holding on to the frame tightly.

_Seven days later_

The phone rang and Brittany picked up, "Hello?"

"Are you Miss Brittany?" The voice said. It must be the nurse, she thought.

"Yes, she's speaking. What is it?"

"Alvin's awake."


	7. Chapter 7: Comforting

Christie widened her eyes. She confirmed once more, "Is he? He's awake?"

That voice said, "Yes, he's awake."

Christie felt tears of happiness began to take over her and she exclaimed, "Finally. I'll be right there."

She got so excited that every step she went she skipped.

After five minutes (it's weird for her to just use five minutes to get ready), she rushed out of the door and scampered towards the hospital.

Once she arrived, she went to the reception desk and asked, "Where is Alvin Seville?"

"Room 137."

"Thanks."  
She ran to room 137 and stood at the door-frame. She leaned on it for a minute before walking ever so slowly towards Alvin.

She greeted with a sweet voice, "Hi."

Alvin lifted up his head for a split second before saying darkly, "Why? Why did you do that?"

Christie's heart dropped and she froze. Is he still not forgiving her?"

She said, "I'm sorry. I'll just leave if you want."

She dropped her head and got ready to take a leave, and that was when Alvin caught hold of her paw and held it with a firm grip.

Alvin smirked, "Aren't my acting skills too pro?"

Christie giggled, "You are making fun of me?"

"Come here and sit beside me, and I'll tell you why."

Christie scooted towards him and leaned her head on his chest. He began to tell her about what just happened a few hours ago…

_Flashback_

_He was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. He heard someone knock and said, Come in."_

_ He lifted up his head and saw Christie's parents, which was much to his dismay._

_ "Hi Alvin," Greeted Brittany._

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "Alvin, I know you are so disappointed, but don't you forgive her?"_

_ "I'm not sure. I know I should forgive her, but come on! Why should I get my heart broken and then forgive her so easily?"_

_ "Alvin, don't be like that," This time, Alvin (Seville) stood out and said, "Brittany, I can handle this. Maybe you put the flowers in the vase and go out to have some snack?"_

_ Brittany smiled and obeyed._

_ After she was gone, Alvin Seville sat down and began to say, "I don't know if you want to forgive Christie, but just listen to me, ok?"_

_ Alvin stayed quiet._

_ "I know, Christie has done a very bad thing this time. Being her father, I was also shocked. I couldn't believe she did that too, because when I was dating her mom, I was always the mischievous one. I always think that love is a thing that can be played over and that it is something that is very casual. But, I did the same thing just as Christie did over her mom. Of course, her mom was heartbroken, like you."_

_ He paused for a second and said again, "You know, after that, I felt so regretful. I realized what I did was so wrong. I realized what is true love."_

_ "What is true love?"_

_ "True love, which means no matter under what consequences, you still love a person. Love is so tempting, it may tempt you to cheat on the one you are being with at that moment. You may be carried away, and you may be infatuated. According to some experts, __w__hen it comes to true love, commitment is more than just monogamy. It__'__s the knowledge that your partner cares for you and has your back, no matter what the circumstances. People who are strongly committed to one another__'s__ will, when faced with seemingly negative information about their partner, see only the positive.__In this case, Christie has cheated on you because she has been tempted by love. If you still love her, you would forgive her. True, it is not so right to forgive the one who broke your heart, but everyone should have experienced the ups and downs. You would have to bear the truth and cost if you love someone truly. Speaking of the truth, Have you ever committed wrong in your life?"_

_ Alvin nodded._

_ Alvin Seville continued, "That's it, everyone has done wrong. Honestly, me too. You know, it's not just saying about 'Oh, I love you' like that. True love, as I have just said, is not just of speaking out, but also for action. Love, is unpredictable, yet lustful. Who doesn't want love? Everyone does. In the view of women, they want to have a man who loves her and protects her. She wanted to spend her life living with the man she loves. On the other hand, in the viewpoint of us man, we want to have a woman that loves us and spends time with us. With these two, it will make up what love means. You and Christie have already been friends for about 7 years. Do you want this friendship to end, or do you want it to last longer? Of course you want it to last longer. You may choose to give in or give up, but it's up to you. But I must say, Christie has been awful these days. She had been talking about you non-stop. This shows that she had been really thinking about you, and she secretly approached me to talk about things between her and you. She said she felt awful doing such thing to you, and she believed you are the best boyfriend she would ever want. She found out that you are the one she wanted to be most. I personally thank you for taking care of my daughter. Seeing her being happy these years is the greatest thing a father could ever want. I hope you would forgive her, because I don't want to see tragedies happen."_

_ He sipped a mouthful of water and waited for Alvin's answer._

_ "Thank you uncle, actually I felt the same. In my sleep, I dreamed of spending time with Christie in the future. I understood that no matter how bad she had hurt me, I still love her. I know she loved me, and I loved her back. True, we have known each other for seven years, and I shouldn't destroy her dream, nor this friendship. I love her, and I will never stop from loving her. I will forgive her."_

_ "That's true, son. Just give her a chance will you?"_

_ "No problem. Thank you, uncle Alvin."_

_ "Anytime, son."_

_ Just then, Brittany came in and said, "Alvin?"_

_Both Alvin Henderson and Alvin Seville looked towards her and asked in unison, "Yeah?"_

_Brittany laughed hysterically._

_Alvin and Alvin Seville also chuckled._

_Flashback ended_

"So, my parents came?" Christie asked.

"Yup." Alvin said.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I promise I'll never do it again."

"Christie, I forgive you. Next time you do it again, you will not see me here again."

"I promise I won't, silly. Don't you dare commit suicide."

"How will I commit suicide when I am with the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Christie giggled and punched Alvin's chest playfully, "Don't flirt with me now you're in the hospital bed."

"I love you."

"Show it to me."

"With pleasure."

With that, Alvin pushed his lips towards Christie's, while Christie pushed hers to his. And now, finally, after the cheating comes the comforting. Their bond will never be separated, not any thing could even break them apart. Their intimate love is resulted in their compromise.

After all the things, they have finally come together, and they will never leave one another.

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.


End file.
